


Dolor

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: No dejaba de sentirse un inútil, bueno para nada, y sus compañeros lo hacían sentir  que era un estorbo en su trabajo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Todos empezaron a ignorarlo, lo dejaban de lado, no querían su compañía y eso estaba bien, porque sabe que el es una persona muy fastidiosa. Siempre molesta a los demás hasta que lo dejan solo porque se enfadan de su presencia, no debería de doler eso pero en verdad que lastimaba.

No dejaba de sentirse un inútil, bueno para nada, y sus compañeros lo hacían sentir que era un estorbo en su trabajo. Así que decidió alejarse de ellos para dejarlos tranquilos, poco a poco dejó de interactuar tanto con ellos y se volvió callado. El sabe que no es saludable que se este aislando pero no puede evitarlo, hay días en que realmente se siente tan deprimido que las bromas de sus compañeros lo lastiman.

A veces ayuda la presencia de su hija, aunque ella ya no quiera pasar tanto tiempo con el. Charlie todavía esta pequeño y el niño todavía no confía plenamente en el, el desearía poder ser lo suficiente para alguien pero sabe que nunca lo logrará, porque el terminara solo sin importar lo que haga. 

Últimamente es tanta su tristeza que ha vuelto a caer en su antiguo problema, el cortarse. Lo hace en sus muslos para esconderlo de los demás, cada vez que se siente herido por alguna palabra se excusa al baño, saca su navaja, se baja sus pantalones y bóxer y procede a cortarse. Agarra el botiquín que esta en el baño de su trabajo y se empieza a limpiar, al salir se siente más ligero, ya no siente dolor en su alma y corazón. Y ahora una nueva cicatriz esta marcada en su maltratada piel como símbolo de su depresión y ansiedad, en ocasiones le gustaría ser descubierto pero luego recuerda cuando su familia lo descubrió, le gritaron, le pegaron y culparon por lo que hacia. 

Lo obligaron a ir a terapia, el no entendía porque, tan solo tenía trece años. Desde entonces no quiere ir a terapia de nuevo porque cuando su familia lo llevo, el psicólogo que lo atendía abuso sexualmente de el. Le dijo a su madre lo que había pasado pero no le creyeron, le hicieron más caso al psicólogo cuando les dijo que lo decía para llamar la atención.

Desde entonces, el aprendió a ocultar todo y solo mostrar su falsa sonrisa a excepción de sus hijos. Cada vez que se desnuda frente al espejo puede ver sus muslos y vientre llenos de cicatrices, cuando va a la playa se pone una camiseta de manga larga para evitar 'quemarse' con el sol, pero en realidad es para no mostrar su cuerpo marcado. 

Cuando sucedió el accidente de avión el se encontraba celoso de Steve, deseaba estar en la situación de su compañero desangrado. Al final decidió donar su hígado esperando morir, ya que eso podría ser uno de los riesgos, interiormente estaría feliz de que sucediera. Antes de que lo dejaran donar, el hablo con su doctor y le dijo de sus cortes en su vientre diciéndole que tuvo un accidente en su trabajo y se había raspado con vidrio, lo bueno de esto es que realmente sucedió y su medico no le dijo nada y simplemente lo opero. Horas después se despertó y quedo decepcionado al enterarse que se recuperará exitosa mente, en el horario de visitas se sintió excluido cuando todos sus amigos se pusieron al lado de Steve y le dieron un montón de cartas. Su corazón rompió un poco cuando se burlaron y le dijeron que no había nada para el, ahí es cuando se da cuenta que no es importante para su familia adoptiva.

A pesar de sentirse herido, ignorado, despreciado por sus amigos, el todavía los amaba con todo su ser fracturado y trataba de ayudarlos a cualquier costo. Se siente tan débil hoy en día, no tiene la energía suficiente para hacer nada, ni siquiera para algo tan sencillo como comer. Conforme pasa cada semana puede notar que su ropa le va quedando grande, pero como a nadie más le importa lo que suceda con el, a decidido que a el tampoco le importará nada de lo que le pase.

Todavía trata de ayudar en la oficina, de ayudar a los novatos pero Steve lo esta dejando de lado. En estos días se queda más en la oficina que en el campo, quizás esto es un mensaje oculto de su equipo para hacerle saber que ya no lo ocupan aquí, así que llena sus papeles para retirase dejándolos en la oficina de Steve. Cuando su compañero esta sentado frente a su computadora lo ve firmar sus papeles sin mirar realmente lo que firmaba, en ese momento su corazón se rompió y dejó salir unas pocas lagrimas ocultándolas al fingir trabajar.

El espera a que todos se hayan ido de la oficina para recoger sus pertenencias, dejar su carta de renuncia, colocar su arma y su placa sobre el escritorio de Steve. Agarra su hoja firmada por Steve y deja su hoja oficial de renuncia en donde dice que en ese momento deja de colaborar con el 5-0 por haber trabajado durante veinte años en el deber. Se va a su casa y arregla sus papeles y testamento en donde coloca a sus hijos como beneficiarios de su muerte, solo lo hace porque siente que en algún momento dejará de vivir. Puede sentir que su vida escapa lentamente de su cuerpo, se le notan sus huesos los cuales logra ocultar con su ropa de trabajo aunque pueda ver que se le ven grandes. Por hoy solo cierra sus ojos esperando no volver a abrirlos y por fin poner a descansar su alma tan rota y dañada... 

¿FIN?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varias personas me pidieron una segunda parte y después de mucho pensarlo decidí dárselas 
> 
> Espero les guste

Steve empezaba a preocuparse, ya iban tres días en que su mejor amigo no venía a trabajar. Al principio lo tomó como su amigo necesitando espacio, pero ahora tres días después ya se le hace raro.

Decide ir a la casa del rubio para ver que sucede, pero es interrumpido por la llegada del gobernador. Trata de no hacer una mueca pero al ver la mirada que le da Dening sabe que falló miserablemente.

"Buenas Tardes Gobernador, en que puedo ayudarle"

"Comandante, el motivo de mi visita es para ver si ya tienes seleccionado al muevo miembro del equipo" dijo el gobernador casualmente.

"¿Que?¿Nuevo miembro?" Pregunto Steve desconcertado.

"Si comandante, su nuevo miembro. Ya que el señor Williams se retiró y que usted firmó los papeles correspondientes de su renuncia el dejó de ser parte del 5-0 hace cinco días"

"¿Que? Eso es imposible, Danny nunca renunciaría a esto" Steve no podía creer lo que Dening le estaba diciendo.

"Pero usted firmó los papeles Comandante, creí que estaba de acuerdo con esto"

"Pe-pero yo... yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada de eso" el Marín comenzó a asustarse por la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amigo.

"Tome, esta es una copia. Su firma esta ahí, a menos que Daniel sepa falsificar su firma, lo cual dudo mucho, usted firmó y autorizó esto."

"Joder" miró impotente al gobernador "no quiero un nuevo compañero, yo quiero al detective Williams como mi segundo al mando y compañero"

"Pues le sugiero que hable con el y lo convenza de regresar, porque el Es la única persona que conosco que puede mantenerte estable y controlado en el campo"

"El no me controla" dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño.

"Si claro, lo que diga Comandante"

"Es verdad, el no me controla en el campo" hablo indignado.

"Como sea, ve por mi Detective y convence lo de volver al trabajo, aquí entre nos, no he aceptado su retiro y lo metí como solicitud de vacaciones, así que tienes una semana para que el regrese o me encargaré de ponerte a la persona más insoportable a tu lado, ¿entendido?"

"S-Si señor"

Steve sólo vio como Dening salió del Palacio e inmediatamente salió disparado hacia la casa de su compañero, cuando llegó miró todo cerrado y sin importarle nada, entró para hablar muy seriamente con su mejor amigo.

"Daniel, tu y yo necesitamos hablar muy seriamente" grito Steve por la casa.

Se le hacía raro que su amigo no contestará y que todo estuviese muy tranquilo, camino lentamente revisando todas las habitacionesg hasta que sólo faltaba en donde su compañero dormía.

"¿Danny, estas ahí?" Abrió lentamente y se asomó buscando a su pareja "DANNY" grito el Seal, mirando como el rubio seguía acostado boca-abajo en cama.

Se acercó y por primera vez sintió miedo, su mejor amigo se miraba enfermo. Le quitó un poco la manta y comprobó su temperatura, sorprendiendose al sentir la piel caliente al instante.

"Danny amigo, despierta"

Su frente estaba sudorosa y la respiración de Danny era pesada y lenta, muy lenta. Tanto que hizo pensar a Steve lo peor. Agarro el cuerpo de Danny y lo giro para verlo mejor. Sus labios estaban agrietados y las mejillas que siempre estaban rosadas o rojas estaban pálidas, blancas como un papel. Danny parecía estar muerto y eso le hizo erizar su piel. "Danny, eh, vamos... Por favor despierta..."

Steve no entiende, no entiende como Danny, su Danny, pudo llegar a esto, pálido y frágil como una hoja seca en otoño, perdiendo su color y su brillo para dejar paso a la frialdad del invierno, tan cerca de la muerte que le hizo un nudo en su garganta. "Danno, por favor..."

Danny gimotea, se mueve y jadea, su cuerpo duele por todas partes y se siente pesado y lo están llamando. Su nombre lo escucha como un eco, lejano y muy ruidoso.

"Q-que?" Danny abrió sus ojos lentamente mirando una figura borrosa frente a él.

"Danno... vamos te llevaré al hospital"

"No... estoy... e-estoy bien" su voz sonaba ronca y respiraba pesadamente, el pecho le dolía mucho sin embargo, el ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

"No estas bien, vamos" lo levantó, sorprendido por el mínimo esfuerzo que hizo al cargarlo en sus brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría caminar, sintió los huesos de sus costillas "Danno...."

Danny ignoro todo lo que sucedía y volvió a dormir, dejando a un Steve asustado mientras manejaba rápidamente.

Veinte minutos después Steve cargaba al detective hacia la estación de enfermeras y de quedo esperando mientras atendían a su compañero. Se pregunto en que momento su amigo había bajado tanto de peso y cuanto fue la última vez que comió.

Por cada minuto que pasaba Steve se desesperada cada vez más, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en interrumpir la estación de enfermeras para buscar a su amigo e ir a verlo.

"Familia del Sr. Williams"

"Aqui, soy el comandante Steve Mcgarrett" Steve se levantó y se acercó al doctor "¿El esta bien?"

"Mire comandante, el señor Williams está muy delicado, esta enfermo y tiene neumonía."

"¿Que? ¿Como es eso posible?"

"Mire, mi paciente tiene sus defensas muy bajas, se encuentra desnutridos y deshidratado, en su condición, ocasionó que un simple resfriado se convirtiera en algo más grave. Actualmente lo tenemos en observación constante y le dimos muchos antibióticos, estoy muy preocupado por su bajo peso y por los cortes que encontramos en su cuerpo"

"Oh Dios, ¿Se va a recuperar?"

"Haremos todo lo posible para que eso suceda"

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"Por supuesto, siga me"

Steve camino hasta la habitación de su amigo y cuando entró su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta ante lo que veía, Danny estaba conectado a muchos cables y tubos. Se acercó lentamente mirando el rostro demacrado de su mejor amigo, ¿como es que no se dio cuenta de cuán delgado se volvio? Por Dios se siente tan culpable ha descuidado tanto al rubio que nunca sospecho que el más bajo tuviera algún problema.

"L-lo siento mucho Danno" tomó una bocanada de aire y se aclaró la garganta "te prometo que de ahora en adelante te voy a cuidar más y no me separate de tu lado"

Se quedo día tras día en la habitación de su compañero y clamaba a cualquier deidad que salvará la vida de su mejor amigo, el no soportaría perderlo, por lo cual, se prometió que al salir del hospital haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su Danno vuelva a estar saludable. Se despertó sobresaltado cuando escucho algo caer al piso, mirando a todos lados para descubrir que lo había asustado.

"¡¡Danno!!" Exclamó Steve al ver despierto a su mejor amigo "¿Como te sientes?"

"¿Que te importa?"

"¿Que?" Dice Steve sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo "¿Porque dices eso Danno? Por supuesto que me importas"

"No lo parece"

"Danno..." susurra el moreno por la reacción de su amigo.

"Ya deja de fingir que te preocupas y dejame solo"

"Danno, no haré tal cosa, tu eres muy importante para mi"

"Si fuera tan importante para ti, no me hubieses reemplazado como tú compañero ni me hubieras dejado de lado y sólo durante meses"

"Claro que no, nadie te ha reemplazado..." Steve no terminó de hablar porque Danny lo interrumpió con sus ojos llorosos.

"Entonces dime cuando fue la última vez que pasamos tiempo juntos, dime cuando fue la última vez que trabajamos lado a lado, dime cuando estuve en tu casa sólo para comer o beber algo, dime" cuestionó Danny dejándole ver al otro cuanto lo ha lastimado.

"Yo..." Steve trató de pensar desesperadamente cuando fue que paso el rato con su amigo pero su respuesta era la misma, fue demasiado largo.

"Perdóname danno"

"Vete, es obvio que no me necesitas, dejame solo"

"Lamento haberte hecho creer que no te necesitaba, pero las cosas no son así. Dejame mostrarte lo importante que eres para mi, te amo demasiado como para alejarte de mi" Steve pudo ver claramente la duda en los ojos de su pareja "por favor, créeme"

"No puedo..." susurro Danny cerrando su ojos y derramando sus lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, haré lo que este en mi poder para que vuelvas a creer en mi"

El rubio no le contestó y lo ignoro el resto del día hasta que durmió, no va a negar que le duele ver como sin querer lastimó a la única persona que ha estado para el. Todos los días lo visitaba y le decía cuanto lo quería esperando oírlo de regreso, sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

Danny se sentía dolido por el descuido de sus compañeros y no les podía creer cuando le decían que no se alejaban de el, sí bien acepto volver al trabajo, el ya no confiaba en que lo cubrieran.

Steve trató de mostrarle cuanto lo amaba, en acciones y en palabras, pero el detective a pesar de la seguridad con la que le decían que no lo abandonarían el ya no les creía eso, sólo estaba esperando el momento en que lo dejarán de lado otra vez....  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se lo dedicó a BetsyCG5 y Simon-s_Heart_800  
> Gracias por sus opiniones las amo 💕💕💕
> 
> Espero disfruten de esto, con amor LT🍄


End file.
